


The First Kiss (Of Many)

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Someone (you know who you are) requested an anticipation fic over WilSon’s first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss (Of Many)

** The First Kiss (Of Many). **

I want my kiss. I don’t care how immature or childish that sounds, I want my goddamn kiss. I’ve been patient (I’ve been waiting my whole life for this, practically), I’ve been a gentleman, and I’ve done my level best to act like a normal human being when out in public with him. I _deserve_ a kiss.

There are more than a couple dates to our history. We’ve been friends for years; we danced around each other for months when I finally came out. We finally, _finally_ get our acts together and then…what? He’s suddenly not interested?

To be fair, the first date was only sort of an _almost_ date, and I’m the one that ended up bailing. He got called into work and I pretty much tagged along. We hung out a little and then towards the end… I screwed up and got shy. People were around, his cell was ringing, and I just…I got painfully awkward, blushes a whole lot, said I’d call him and then left. Left…fled….same difference.

So that one was me, but our second date? All him! We saw a movie, he bought the tickets (I was stupidly flattered by that, not sure why), and I bought the sodas. After that we went out for a burger and it was just…just so easy and fun, but in an exciting way, you know? He just makes me feel lighter, somehow. So anyway, it was an old fashioned, sweet as hell date that was just perfect. So when it came to the goodnight and… _nothing_? I was left more than a little frustrated and worried, sitting in my car outside of his apartment like the creep-master that I am. And I wanted to be annoyed, but I have a feeling that my awkwardness from the night before may have been the reason for it. Goddamn him and his gentlemanliness. 

Now, date number three? He got called into work. Again. To be fair it did sound kind of important and he looked as annoyed as I felt, but here I am again, overthinking and wondering if I’m even kissable. I keep telling myself that it wasn’t because he didn’t want it; it just isn’t something (it being our first real kiss) that should be a rushed or an afterthought before running off.

That doesn’t change the fact that I want to kiss this guy so bad my teeth hurt. I mean, I’m laying here on my bed, in my dorm, daydreaming about him, aren’t I? I want to stop thinking about it― _worrying_ about it. I’m okay looking, I know that, and if Sonny didn’t want to date me he’d just say so and he wouldn’t text me cute things during the day or look at me the way he does, like he’s …hungry, or something. I just want to stop thinking about that last time, that last missed opportunity…

_**A few hours previously**_

“So is this date number two or three?” I ask him, happy to just be near him, walking through the park after grabbing a quick bite together.

“I’d say…number two?”

“You’re wrong, it’s number three.”

He tips his head back and laughs a little. “Why did you even ask?”

I shrug, pleased with myself for making him laugh. “I just wanted to see what it is you classify as a date.” My hand brushes the back of his and I bite my lip, wondering if two dudes would hold hands right now, just like I would with a girl.

“Well, I’d say the movie was definitely a date, and so was lunch today.’’

“But not coffee, that first time?”

“I was way too neglectful for that to be classified as a date.”

“Wrong again.”

He snorts. “How about you just tell me what you classify as a date, hmm?”

I shrug again, feeling that awkwardness creep up on me as I shoot him a quick, sideways glance. “I guess…just you and me together. You know, without anyone else around.”

His smile turns playful. “You’re alone with lots of guys.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have …you know, _thoughts_ about them.”

He takes a quick step forwards, standing in front me as he walks backwards. He lifts one eyebrow, smirking slightly. “You’re having thoughts about me, Will Horton?”

I can’t help it, not when he looks at me like that; I blush. I quickly drop my gaze, rubbing the back of my neck and laughing quietly at my own stupid bashfulness. “Shut up.” I half laugh, half mumble.

“And just what type of thoughts are you having?”

I dare look at him, and goddammit he looks so proud of himself, his smile all stretched wide and relaxed and happy. I try to step around him but he blocks me, we stand still for a moment.

“One might assume from your silence that these may be impure thoughts you’re having.” He says softly, grinning.

I roll my eyes and push him back a step but he doesn’t move out of the way; he only continues to walk backwards, not taking his eyes off of me. “Not those kind of thoughts.” I wince slightly. “At least not entirely.”

That surprises a small laugh out of him. “Then what?”

I look at him, at those gorgeous brown eyes that are just so…so welcoming to me that it softens me somehow. “Just…romantic thoughts, okay?”

I nearly bump into him when he comes to a standstill. “What?” I ask.

He’s doing that thing where he’s looking at me and thinking a whole stream of things that I can’t fathom. His smile is unreadable but very much there as he shakes his head, glancing away. “ _Will_.”

“What?” I repeat.

He does that thing I love where he runs his hand quickly through his hair, the same way you would a puppy. He shakes his head. “You’re dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

He nods his head. “Dangerous.”

I swallow hard when he moves closer to me, right into my space and glancing down at my lips.

“A guy could really fall for you, you know that?” He murmurs. “That smile, those eyes…” he shakes his head. “That’s all it takes. You’ve been reeling me in from day one, you just didn’t know it.”

“I-I don’t really know what any of that means, but it sounds like good stuff.”

He lets out another one of those quiet, breathless laughs that I love, his eyes on my lips as he leans in. “Will…you’re so―”

We both jump when his cell rings. I close my eyes in frustration and resist the urge to grab his phone out of his hand to toss it into the nearby bushes. “Seriously?” I whisper, unable to look at him.

“I gotta change this stupid ring tone,” he mutters, glancing at me and mouthing ‘sorry’ as he answers. “What? What now?”

I back off a few paces, giving him space and willing the blush I can feel creeping up my neck to disappear.

“Just tell them to bring it around back… _what_? Get Josh to sign for it, I’m―”

I know immediately when he looks at me, apologetic, that the moment is over and our date has been cut short.

“Give me ten minutes,” he sighs, and hangs up.

“You have to go.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a work thing, something about a delivery that needs a manager’s signature…” he trails off with a shrug.

“It’s okay, get going; you’re the boss, after all.” But he just stands there looking disappointed.

“I…I feel like this is the worst moment to take off. We were kind of…you know…”

“There will be other dates,” I say, and then I feel my smile falter slightly. “Right?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ” he laughs. “It is my goal to have at least one uninterrupted date with you.”

I worry my lip for a moment. “Hopefully more than one, right?”

“You can count on it.”

His phone chirps again and he glances down at it. “I should…” He gestures over his shoulder with a lift of his chin.

“Yeah, yeah, off you get. I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll call you.”

_**Present**_

So, I guess he’ll call. And I’ll just lie here on my bed, like a total loser _waiting_ for him to call. I roll over onto my stomach, huffing into my pillow. I jump slightly and glance at my alarm clock―almost 10pm―when I hear a knock at the door, and push myself off the bed. I open the door and then blink in surprise when I see who it is. It’s Sonny.

“Uh, hello.” I say lamely.

He’s about to say something but then he pauses to look me up and down, he glances at his watch and then back at me, smiling a little. “9:45 and you’re in your PJ’s?”

I look down at my polar bear jammies and old grandpa slippers, mortified. “Um…when I’m not hanging out with you I kind of have no life, so…”

“You’re adorable,” he says breathlessly.

“Adorable…pathetic…” I say with a lift of my shoulder, and step back. “Come on in.”

He steps in and I close the door behind him. “So, uh, not that it isn’t awesome to see you but I thought you were going to call me when you were free, or something?

When I turn around he’s closer than expected.

“I can’t kiss you over the phone.”

“You…you came here to kiss me?”

“Yes,” he says quietly, smiling gently and crowding close.

“Doesn’t that usually follow a date?”

“Traditionally, but we’ve had a few of those now, each one of them perfect, except for the endings.” He looks me up and down again. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, but never as much as this moment, right now, with you standing there in your PJ’s.”

“You got some sort of weird pajama fetish I don’t know ab―”

“Shut up,” he says, and pulls me into his kiss.

My breath leaves me in one quiet gasp and instantly he slows, his hands against my face not so much holding me in place but gently reassuring me, his thumb stroking over my cheek. His lips pull away from mine slowly, and he whispers to me…

“Alright?”

My hands grip his forearms and without looking away from his mouth my lips follow after his. “Again?”

He doesn’t hesitate to cover my mouth with his own, his lips soft and confident against mine as his hands slides around the back of my neck, tilting my head so perfectly that a shiver runs down my spine. He must feel it because his lips pull into a smile against mine.

All I’m aware of is the feel of his lips against mine, so when I feel his warm skin against my palms it comes as a surprise to me to realize that my hands have snuck under his jacket, under his shirt, to palm his lower back. I pull back a fraction, our lips pulling apart slowly, and I’m suddenly aware of the fact that I have him pressed up against the bedroom door.

“Oops,” I breathe, biting my lip.

“So…okay,” he says, sounding breathless himself. “You took me by surprise there.”

“Sorry―”

“Nope,” he kisses me again, sweetly this time. “Never apologize for kissing like that.”

My hands slide against his bare waist, and I can’t help but steal another soft kiss. I brush my nose against the side of his cheek, kissing him there, too. “I’ve been wanting this and thinking about it so much…I guess I forgot my manners.”

“You’re not hearing any complaints from me.” He wets his lips. “Listen, I know it’s―apparently―past your bedtime…”

I snort softly and rest my forehead against his shoulder. “Shut up,” I laugh, and his hand cradles the back of my head.

“…but can we maybe finish our date, properly this time? You don’t have to get dressed; in fact you’re perfect as you are.”

I lift my head to look at him. “You _do_ have a fetish.”

“I just have a thing for you, that’s all.” He glances down at my outfit once more and smothers a grin. “Also you are too adorable for words in your jam jams.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“No, not even a little.”

“Show me.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice, and I don’t have to think twice about pulling him away from that door and towards my bed. He glances at the bed, lifting an eyebrow at me in a silent question: _are you sure?_

I kiss him again, walking him towards my bed. “Just this for now, that okay?” I murmur against his lips, cupping his face gently.

He turns me and encourages me to lie down, following me. “More than okay, Will. Perfect.”

All of it, every little thing that lead me up to this moment was worth it.

 


End file.
